Notice Me
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Blaine Anderson has everything. Kurt Hummel has nothing. Blaine has no idea who Kurt is. Kurt has been in love with Blaine since freshman year. Will Blaine notice him when he sings him a song during the big game? Klaine 3


_**Notice Me**_

_Summary: Blaine Anderson has everything. Kurt Hummel has nothing. Blaine has no idea who Kurt is. Kurt has been in love with Blaine since freshman year. Will Blaine notice him when he sings him a song during the big game?_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't own Glee, or its characters. Nor do i own the song 'Notice Me' which is from the DCOM Pixel Perfect._

_A/N: I know that some people wanted a sequel on my other story No Matter What, i can assure you it is a work in progress. This was just a little something i wrote a while ago._

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was a loser, no scratch that, he was a Lima Loser which is even worse than a loser. He had two best friends, Rachel Berry (who was completely full of herself) and Mercedes Jones (who was a complete diva). Rachel had two gay dads, Hiram and Leroy Berry, and she uploads video's of her singing on My Space which dubbed her a loser. Mercedes is a very string believer in God and she attends a Gospel every Sunday, not to mention she is Black, which dubbed her a loser because most people in Lima are Racist. Then there was Kurt, he was the only openly gay kid at McKinley High School, which dubbed him a loser because almost everyone at McKinley were homophobic.<p>

High school wasn't all bad though. He had his best friends and he had recently signed up for Glee club and convinced Mercedes to join with him, (he had no problem with Rachel her name was on the list before his was) and then there was Blaine. Kurt sighed even at the thought of the captain of the football team. His full name was Blaine Jeremy Anderson, he was one year older than Kurt and he had _everything_. He had the house, the car, the popularity status, the _girl_. That was what stopped Kurt in his tracks everyday, Blaine had a girlfriend…Abbie Patterson.

_Abbie Patterson. _

Abbie _fucking_ Patterson.

Abbie was head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club and she was running for Prom Queen.

Kurt closed his locker and span around to meet an empty corridor. _Had the bell rang?_ He quickly grabbed his bag and rushed to his first period class which happened to be Geography.

"Your late Mr Hummel!" his teacher informed him as he attempted to sneak in, he sighed and slumped down next to Mercedes who was smirking. "I hope you have your homework?" he asked and Kurt thanked the heavens that he did have it.

"Where were you white boy?" Mercedes leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"My locker, I didn't realise the bell rang" she sighed and sat back up. "What?"

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" she asked and he nodded. "Kurt, as I have told you time and time again, this is going to end in heartbreak and I cant bare to see you heartbroken"

"My heart isn't going to get broken Cedes, he doesn't even know I exist, nor do I know if he even plays for the same team"

"Listen white boy, you are crazy for him and whether I like it or not your gonna continue to have feelings for him so…why don't you take a risk?" she asked and Kurt mouth dropped. "Come to the big game with me on Friday…please?"

He sighed and flicked his hair before smiling, "Alright, count me in"

Science. Who even invented the subject? Kurt flicked his pen back and fourth whilst trying to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about. Carbon or Chlorine? The teacher was moving on to some more intense diagrams on the board when the door opened and Kurt's jaw dropped.

Blaine stood in the entrance wearing a vest and sweatpants. "Um, sorry to interrupt Mr Hamley but since it's the beginning of the year and all I was wondering if I can re-sit your class? Principal Figgins said it shouldn't be a problem if it was alright with you." Mr Hamley smiled.

"Of course you can Blaine, just take a seat next to," he scanned his eyes across the classroom until they settled on the only available seat which was next to Kurt. "Kurt, you can take a seat next to Kurt if you don't mind"

"Not at all" he walked over and sat on the stool next to him. Kurt let out a breath he had been holding and smiled. "Hey, Kurt Hummel right? I'm Blaine and I guess I'm your new Lab Partner?"

"Yes, um, I guess so" he smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher who continued talking about the diagrams of certain metals.

Finally the bell rang to end the excruciating period. He jumped up and ran from the classroom as fast as humanly possible, but apparently someone had it in for him.

"Kurt wait up!" he heard Blaine's voice call as he was about to make a quick run for it. He stopped as Blaine caught up with him.

"Yes?" Blaine smiled and held out a wallet. _His_ wallet. Oh.

"You left this, I thought it was only nice to you know, bring it to you"

"Um, thanks" he took the wallet and turned to leave again.

"Hey Kurt?" he turned around again.

"Yes?"

"Will you be at the game Friday?"

"Maybe"

"Hope to see you there" Kurt smiled and was about to reply when suddenly Abbie was there, and kissing Blaine. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, heading for home.

Kurt knew he was in the wrong falling for the head jock who was straight and had a girlfriend but he couldn't help himself. He cant choose who he falls in love with, he just cant.

He sat down at his desk, close to tears, when he had an idea. He pulled out his song book and began to compose a song, a song he would perform at the halftime show of Fridays game.

"Kurt you better hurry or we'll miss kick off!" Mercedes yelled up Kurt's stairs and he rushed down, clutching his guitar. "Um Kurt?" He grinned and ran from the house and into Mercedes car. "Kurt why have you got your guitar?"

"You are looking at a part of your halftime show entertainment" he stated when she was sitting comfortably in the car.

"Woah hold up, your gonna sing?" she asked and Kurt nodded. "In front of the entire student body which includes Blaine Anderson, his sister Samantha and his snobby uptight girlfriend Abby?" Kurt nodded. "white boy you are brave. So what song?"

"An original, I wrote it a few days back. I…I have to sing it or I'll never know"

"Oh god your taking the risk through sing aren't you?" he nodded and Mercedes smiled before starting the engine and heading to the game.

"And that's halftime. With the McKinley Titans in the lead at 12-10 against the Kingston Tigers." the announcer called to the cheering crowd. Then principal Figgins stepped onto the field.

"Alright everyone calm down, first up on our halftime show is our cheerleaders"

The cheerleaders were amazing but honestly when were they not? Kurt watched Blaine as he smiled, following some of the lyrics of his song. He was lucky that Tina and Rachel had agreed to sing back up for him. Principal Figgins once again took to the field.

"alright, next we have one of our very own students from our glee club, give a big hand to Kurt Hummel!" Kurt expected booing, but none came, in fact everyone cheered. Kurt looked around and noticed why, Blaine was cheering and everyone else was following the crowd.

Kurt sat down and strummed his guitar, then began to sing.

_Here's a story of a boy,_

_Living in a lonely world,_

_A hidden note, a secret crush._

_A little boy who talks to much._

_Well I'm standing in the crowd,_

_When you smile I check you out._

_But you don't even know my name,_

_Your to busy playing games. _

He stole a quick glance at Blaine who's mouth was open, but he was smiling. Kurt took that as a good sign.

_And I want you to know,_

_If you lose you way I wont let you go._

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say 'hello'_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

_To get you to notice me. _

_Got your head up in the clouds,_

_Tell me when your coming down._

_No I don't wanna sink your ship,_

_Its not about the scholarship._

_And all the friends that follow you,_

_They tell you things that just ain't true,_

_I'm the guy you never see,_

_I'm the one you really need._

_And oh don't get me wrong,_

_you better make your move before the moments gone._

_Tell me if I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say 'hello'_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

_To get you to notice me. _

_I'm not like the rest,_

_I just don't care if your the best._

_You see its all the same to me,_

_You just be who you wanna be._

_Its all the same to me._

_Oh don't get me wrong, (don't get me wrong)_

_You better make your move before the moments gone._

_Tell me if I cut my hair, _

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say 'hello'_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say 'hello'_

_Will you notice me?_

_I want you to notice me. (ahhh ahh)_

_To get you to notice me. (ahhh ahh)_

_To get you to notice me. (ahhh ahh)_

He smiled as the girls harmonies fit well with his singing, Blaine was stood still by now as Kurt sang the last line of the song.

_To get you to notice me!_

He stood up as cheers filled his ears and smiled to the crowd. Rachel and Tina hugged him but when the pulled back their smiles were gone replaced by a look of shock. He frowned and they pointed behind him.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing a few inches from him. "Um, that was…wow. I didn't know you could sing" he sounded baffled which made Kurt smile.

"Yeah, I write my own songs too" he mumbled and Blaine smiled.

"You don't need to change anything about you Kurt to get anyone to notice you, you're pretty special and unique in your own way"

Kurt smiled at this but deep down knew that Blaine was straight. He sighed and turned away from the boy he was crazy about to head back to the school.

"Kurt wait" he stopped, feet rooting to the ground and Blaine ran around to face him. "I wasn't done"

"What else?" he asked and Blaine smiled.

"Who was the song about?" he asked and Kurt froze like a deer in headlights.

"Um, no-one you'd know" he said quickly before he ran off, making sure he was in his car before the tears began to fall.

"So how was the game?" his dad called from the lounge but Kurt didn't answer, instead he headed for his room and locked the door tightly behind him. His dad called a few times but soon got the hint that his son wanted to be alone.

Kurt cried. He cried for a long time. Then he finally fell asleep. Kurt could feel his pain even in his dreams, they were tapping away at him. _Tap tap tap_. He could even hear them. _Tap tap tap._ When it got to loud to bare he opened his eyes.

He groaned. He was still in his day clothes, the light and the television were on also. He sat up and flicked off the television and was about to change into nightwear when he heard the tapping from his dream. Tap tap tap. Frowning he headed to the window. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"_Blaine!"_ he whisper yelled and Blaine nodded. "What are you_ doing _here?" he asked and Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"Mercedes told me who the song was about. When you left she went all diva on me so I led her to the changing rooms and she told me everything. I was gonna come straight here but then I realised I still had half of a game left."

"Cedes told you what exactly?" he was nervous now, what had Mercedes told him.

"That you wrote the song about me, that you really like me but you wouldn't say anything because you knew I was straight and had a really bitchy girlfriend" oh god. She did tell him. He gulped.

"She had no right telling you that. I'm sorry she did, you can forget she said anything and we can go back to our regular lives, you being the popular jock and me being the invisible loser"

"you're not a loser Kurt, I told you before, you're unique…special" he smiled and Kurt sighed.

"That's the subtle meaning for loser, you know I am Blaine don't pretend."

"I like you too" he called up and Kurt froze, his eyes widened like saucers and he stepped away from the window, making the snap decision to go and speak to him face to face and not through a window. Kurt opened the back door and Blaine jumped. "I thought you bailed"

"No, not without a proper explanation. Is this a prank? A joke or what?" he asked and Blaine frantically shook his head.

"NO! god no, Kurt I actually do like you, I have for a while now. Its just no-one at school knows I'm gay. My family knows and that's it. I have been gay ever since I can remember"

"Then why are you with Abby?" he asked and Blaine sighed.

"Its really not my place to say, I-I'm sorry" he sighed. Footsteps came up behind them and Kurt jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a closeted Lesbian, that's why" Abby was behind him, hair loose and wearing no makeup. "I have been gay ever since I can remember too, I'm just not ready to express it yet. Haven't you noticed though? That Blaine and I, minus his sister, are the only popular ones who don't bully you? I'm not gonna bully you because what kind of lesbian would I be if I did?"

Kurt was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; Abby and Blaine was each others beards. "Are you afraid?" he asked Blaine and he shook his head.

"I was all for coming out but Abby, she begged me not to, she begged me to be her boyfriend until she was ready but, I cant wait anymore Kurt, I like you too much to pretend I'm straight"

"but your popularity-"

"Screw popularity, you're much more special than some stupid status anyway" Kurt couldn't breathe, his lifetime crush was just declaring his liking for him. He forced his eyes away from Blaine's to realise Abby was gone. He turned back to look at him.

"You're willing to give everything up…for me?" Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded. Kurt sighed and was about to protest again when Blaine's lips were on his and boy were they delicious. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curly locks and Blaine's hands found Kurt's waist. Kurt gasped when Blaine's tongue grazed his bottom lip, begging for entrance which Kurt gladly permitted. Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth, massaging his tongue in the process, resulting in a small moan which escaped Kurt's lips

When the pulled away for air they were panting. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck. They stared at each other for a long time before Blaine spoke.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked and Kurt grinned, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Absolutely"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it or not? Sequel or not? Reviews are welcome :) xxx<strong>


End file.
